silver_eyed_angelfandomcom-20200214-history
Voracity
Voracity is a trait shared by anything with yoki in which a being will cannibalize similar beings to grow stronger. Beings that do this are given the title "Voracious", not to be confused with Voracious Eater, the title given to regular awakened. Voracity likely stems from each being's natural instincts to eat, amplified through yoki. When a being (other than one with no yoki) eats another similar being, they gain power, as a result of seasoning obtained from devouring similar yoki sources. Compatibility is determined by the "shape" of the power, unique to each user. Devouring another similar being gives the devourer more seasoning, along with slight bodily changes, determined by the characteristics of the devoured power. Since constant eating changes the form of a voracious being, it is highly taboo amongst awakened. Additionally, for yoki users, devouring another yoki user puts a strain on the devourer's mind, and if too much is devoured, the user will lose his/her sense of self and turn into a corrupt being. However, those that can stand the mental pressure of being voracious have greater power than their normal kin. If the difference in quality is great enough between a yoki-using devourer and victim, the victim's yoki will be completely destroyed, along with the victim's existence, and the yoki will be converted into seasoning. However, to do this, the difference in strength between the two must be very large. In merging together, the more powerful source of yoki always becomes dominant. The power of a being's yoki can be thought of as the product of the being's quantity and quality. However, even if overpowered, high-quality sources of yoki can retain more of their ego, and depending on the total amount of power relative to the one that ate them, may be able to lay dormant until the dominant power weakens or in some cases, remain active and conscious and contest the dominant power for control. It is for this reason that eating relatively high-quality substances causes personality disorders and insanity. Upon devouring another force, the devourer's mind merges with the devourd's mind (which, after the point of being eaten, is fragmented and weak), transmitting any memories, thoughts, and personalities to a degree proportionate to the power (quantity) of the devoured force (which engraves the quality, the soul and being, into the yoki). Although being eaten usually weakens one force enough to be subjugated by another, there are times where an eaten force can end up devouring the one that ate it and become dominant. When this occurs, it is called succumbing. If a human devours a strong enough yoki source (quality), like awakened blood, the practically nonexistent quantity of the human is not enough to stop the overpowering and chaotic will of the devoured yoki and it turns them into feeders, as the devoured yoki only has time/quantity enough to copy the most simplistic of instincts, eating and self-preservation. Even without tears, this can occur, except the user becomes a much more reasonably powered corrupt being. This process, called succumbing, also occurs in Claymores upon awakening, when the subjugated yoki overpowers the human mind and controls the body. For yoki users, all yoki is compatible, including the yoki found in wraiths and pieces of flesh containing yoki. Yoma, due to the fact that they have little to no actual "shape" (or texture, as Faith calls it (quality)), are practically universally compatible with all yoki users but offer little strength. Corrupt beings offer more strength but have more quality than yoma (since they can take truly inhuman forms, not just humanoid ones) but can also be devoured for strength, warping the awakened form. Awakened can also be devoured but have a much heavier impact on the mind of the user. To yoki users, objects with yoki inside taste bitter (since they contain no uncorrupted flesh that yoki-users need to survive). Once eaten, most victims either are completely erased from existence (mental digestion), or overpowered to the point of nonexistance (although they leave subtle to major changes on the body of the one who ate them). Roxanne is a notable exception to this. Due to her parastic nature, strength of will, and connection to Priscilla, shared with her devourer, Cassandra, she was able to successfully integrate herself into Cassandra as a second mindset capable of consciously interacting with Cassandra's dominant mind and even take over her body when she tired, although their bodies were fully combined and their souls were connected through Priscilla's yoki, allowing them to use the other's abilities if they so chose. Devouring another being never transfers abilities. Grace's ability, the Heart of Darkness, allows her to fully integrate a devoured being into herself, also allowing for the devouring of all living things, regardless of compatibility (although she needs to pay later to make some compatible). While few are born with multiple abilities, Grace is the only one who can "steal" and use another's ability. Known Voracious beings: * Humans (and other animals) (Vanguard tears and also other humans, although they don't have any yoki) * Wraiths (when overused by a weak mind) * Yoma * Corrupt Beings (less common due to these beings being highly territorial and avoidant of other corrupt beings) * Claymores (Desiree) * Awakened ( Cassandra) * Feeders * Drach Category:Terminology